Savin' Me
by 3-2-1xGLOMP
Summary: Riku's life is hell. Sora's the new kid, thinking his life is as well. But when Sora gets closer to Riku, who's to say that Sora can't step in? [RxS shounenai]
1. Mr Popularity

**Savin' Me**

Chapter One: 'Mr.Popularity'

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the the last one standin'_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me._

**Darkness:** Hey there! I'm Darkness, or known as PhantomThief434. This is my very first fiction, as well as my very first yoai!

**Sora:** o.o I'm paired with RIKU?! We're just friends!

**Riku:** Are you sure, Sora...?

**Darkness:** OMG, yoai! ADORABLE!

**Sora&Riku:** glare Back off, fangirl.

**Darkness:** Ahh! Harassment!

**Sora:** Poor Dark-chan. Anyway, Dark-chan does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, as well as Nickelback's song, Savin' Me.

**Riku:** Now if you'll excuse us, we have something to do... laughs evilly

**Sora:** wince Oh no... gets dragged away by Riku Dark-chan, help!

**Darkness:** OMG, yoai! grabs video camera- YAY!

**TO THE STORY!**

****

****

****

Beep, beep, beep.

A silver-haired teen groaned from his bed upon hearing that horrible noise. There was that damn alarm clock, yet again. Though he was one of the most popular boys in school, he hated going. But he also loved it. He hated being popular and supposedly... Sexy. Fangirls just get on everyone's nerves too. But he loved school because of what happened every morning and evening. School was his sanctuary. Home was hell on earth. Every morning, his drug-addict mother verbally abuses him, then every once in awhile, his mother's current boyfriend physically abuses him. But that usually happened when he got home from school.

The boy, named Riku, whacked the snooze button until it started to beep again. He got up reluctantly, and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower. As he passed his mother's room, he heard a lot of grunting and moaning, knowing exactly what was going on._ 'That's enough to make any guy go gay...' _Riku thought with disgust. Not that it would affect Riku. He was already turning toward the 'homo' side, but he was still unsure of himself. He'd told his friends, Axel, Tidus and Wakka, what he felt, and they said not to worry about it. They seemed not to care much, as long he didn't come on to any of them. He promised, but what they didn't know was Riku's personal life.

Riku climbed into the warm shower, letting the warm water rush over his sore, bruised body from the previous night. He scrubbed his hair clean, washed his body quickly, and got out. He wanted out of the house quickly, before his mother would come out of her room and make Riku's mood drop, making him look like his famous emo-boy-with-silver-hair look. He wrapped a towel around his waist and looked in the bathroom mirror. The bruises on his chest were horribly huge, and they ewre a disgusting purple and blue, and a little bit of black. He made a face and brushed his teeth. He went back to his room quickly and silently, creeping past his mother's room. He heard heavy breathing now. She'd be coming out soon. he threw some clean clothes on, baggy pants and a t-shirt. Riku gathered his school books, and headed toward the first floor. He grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

Fortunatly, Riku had gotten out of the house before anything happened. He'd met up with his best friends when he entered school. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked them. They all replyed with some way of saying 'good', and they all watched Riku's fangirls drool over him before the first bell rang. The three main, Kairi, Rikku and selphie, were the only ones with enough guts to talk to Mr. Popularity.

"Heyyy, Riku!" Rikku sang.

"Hiya, Riku!" Selphie energentically said.

"Hey there," Kairi said.

Riku silently laughed at the girls when the blushed and squealed whenn he smiled at them. He watched the front doors, and saw a boy he didn't recongize. The boy had choclate brown spikes for hair, with tanned skin and aqua blue eys. Immeadiatly, Riku had to know who this was. "Hey, Axel," Riku said, "who's that?"

**Darkness:** Awh, cliffhanger! Review please? I won't make the next chapter without five positive reviews:D

**Riku:** Please. That was crap.

**Darkness:** WHAT?! Why?!

**Riku:** Look at my life! I'm miserable!

**Sora:** You're the main character, chill.

**Riku:** True...

**Darkness:** Will you two shut-up and cooperate?! Remember to review, everyone, or no next chappie! lets out fangirls Byye!

**Sora&Riku:** DAAAARRKNESSSS!!!!

:D


	2. So I've Been Thinkin'

**Save Me**

**Chapter II**

So I've been thinkin'...

* * *

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standin'_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me  
_

* * *

**Hey, look, a note from GLOMP!**

Hey there again, all. Yes, yes, I know you hate me for not updating for... -counts on fingers- About three or four months? ...Yeah, that's bad. -cough- And I wrote a one-shot songfic. That's what I've been doing, partially... Well, I updated, love me for that. And I'd like to thank Eternamente. Her review for me was absolutely awesome, and encouraged me to write more! Love yah lots. I hope this is a better chapter for you guys. Heheh. On to the story!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. God dammit. Don't sue. I own Axel though. He's MY sexy motherfucker. Oh yeah, bitches. -ohnoezfoulmouth- I don't own Nickelback either. Sorry. I wish. I love them, though. Now, seriously, onto the story.

* * *

Sora sighed. The new kid. He hated being the new kid. His family moved around so much that he'd been the new kid in every school, because he'd turn up in the middle of the school year. But this time, he came at the beginning of the year. But as a sophomore. Shit. _'Why the hell do we have to move around so much?!'_ He thought. But Sora had already known the answer to that question. His father was transferred every five seconds. Or so it seemed. His twin brother, Roxas, A/N; I know it's overused. Get over it. entered the school behind him. Damn that social butterfly. "This'll be fun." Roxas smirked, knowing that it bugged Sora. Sora glared at him when he passed, and glared holes into his brother's back. Goddamn him to hell.

Sora took a few steps forward, looking around casually. He did come to orientation, but he couldn'texactlyrememberwhereeverythingwas. Especially HIS classes. The morning bell rang, and all the students hanging around immediately got up and starting talking amongst themselves. They looked at each other's schedules, and either jumped in the air with glee or groaned with sadness. At least he had a temporary guide. Yep, that was Roxas. Thank GOD they had the same home room. Sora wove through the crowd, looking for a shock of– Hey, look, there it was. Roxas, talking to some other blond, mulleted kid. "Hey!Roxas!" Sora said as he caught up with his brother. Roxas turned and smiled. "I knew you'd show up behind me or somethin'." Roxas said playfully. Sora rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Sora, this is Demyx." Roxas said, pointing to the kid next to him. The kid waved and said hey, and Sora did the same. "So, anyway, Roxas, lead the way to class." Sora said finally.

Roxas did, and the three barely made it. They were just about to sit down when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Hello, class." the teacher began, and she started to talk about the class they were about to take. This gave Sora the opportunity to scan the classroom. Most of them were broken into groups, and there was one particular group that was so odd. It was a group of four, and they looked like people that would NEVER become friends. One was silver haired, one red haired, one blonde, and the other orange. The silver haired one seemed zoned, the red haired one looked like he didn't give a shit, the blonde one looked like he was too hyper for his own good, and the orange haired one seemed like a non-stop talking machine. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, and Sora could have sworn he saw the silver haired one look up at him a couple of times. Sora shook his head, and went back to scanning the room. Goth kids, prep kids, emo kids, gangster kids, gangsta wanna-bes, everything. Nothing all that interesting though. Sora sighed, and directed his attention toward the teacher again.

* * *

'_Sora Kurosaki. Age 15. Moved here not too long ago. Has a fraternal twin brother, Roxas.'_ Riku thought as he replayed Axel's information in his head. He acted like he was listening in on his friend's conversation, but he kept glancing back up at the brunette not too far from him. When Sora looked away from the group, Riku casually stared, if it was possible. Riku stared off and on for the whole period, until the bell rang. Riku snapped out of it, and stood, taking one last glance at the chocolate haired boy. He stood and started talking with, Riku guessed, his brother and, he knew for a fact, Demyx. He turned and followed his three friends to their next class.

He hoped to God that the gorgeous brunette was in his next class.

Fortunately for Riku, he was. And Sora's brother was nowhere in sight, along with Riku's friends. It was a bad thing that Riku currently had no friends in this class, but that was about to change. That was the good thing. He had it all planned out. He was going to officially meet Sora after class. But Riku's mind wandered onto a very important question; was Sora even gay, or at least bisexual? Shit, he hadn't thought about it before. He decided NOT to think about it right now, and go slowly with Sora. Maybe, if they became good friends, Sora would open up to Riku, and say what his sexual orientation was. Yeah, let him do it himself. But how long would that take? Riku groaned. He was not a patient person._ 'If it takes a while, it'll take a while. It's just the way things are.'_ Riku thought, slightly sad.

As Riku kept thinking, the bell rang. _'Perfect.'_ Riku smirked. Riku walked after Sora, and walked up to him with a slightly awkward, "Hey there." Sora looked back at him. "Oh, hiya." he replied. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, not necessarily." Riku said, "Just bein' friendly."

Sora shrugged. "Well, I'm Sora." he said.

"Riku. Nice to meetcha!" Riku told him. Riku briefly looked at his schedule, and noticed that Biology was next. "What's your next class?"

Sora also looked at his schedule. "Algebra, you?"

Riku mentally cursed. "Biology. It looks like we don't have the same class next period..." he said, stating the obvious. As they were approaching Riku's next classroom, Riku stopped Sora

before entering. "Why don't you meet me out front after school today? I'll introduce you to my

friends, since you're new and all." He said casually.

Sora nodded. "Sure, why not?" This time, it'll be Sora that makes a whole bunch of friends on the first day.

Riku smiled. "Great! See you then." he waved, and entered his class. Riku found himself a seat, and cheered in his mind.

* * *

Sora found his Algebra class and took his own seat, thinking about Riku. _'He seems nice,' _he thought. Thanks to Silver(Yes, Sora already had a pet name for him), Sora would have a group of friends before his brother. FINALLY. Remember this moment in history._ 'Sora Kurosaki Has More Friends Than Twin Brother, Roxas Kurosaki!' _Sora laughed slightly at this thought. Since he was convinced he was never ever going to use Algebra ever again, he started thinking about what the afternoon would bring him.

* * *

Okay, I think that's all for now. o-o;; This is a lot better than my first chapter, ne? Well, tell me what you think! I NOW HAVE A PLAN FOR THE STORY! And in making my plan, my estimation for the length? Uhm... Long. Yeah. Also, that makes this story go DOWN a level, to T. Because I dunno if I'm going over fluff and stuff. So, anyway, REVIEW, or you'll never ever know what's going to go on that afternoon! NO! I'm also holding my Sora figurine hostage!

**Sora figure:** D;


End file.
